18 Października 2013
TVP 1 05:55 TVP INFO w TVP1 - Info Poranek - Serwis info Poranek, Pogoda info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:45 ZUS dla ciebie - odc. 165/5; program poradnikowy; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:05 Pogoda poranna; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:10 Polityka przy kawie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 08:25 TELEZAKUPY 08:55 Serialowa Jedynka - Komisarz Alex - odc. 35 (seria III, odc. 9) - Diagnoza: morderstwo - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:55 Natura w Jedynce - Wulkaniczna odyseja cz. 4. Świątynia Feniksa (Life on Fire); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2010); reż.:Bertrand Loyer; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:00 Świat się kręci - /34/; widowisko publicystyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:10 Agrobiznes; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:25 Przepis dnia - /29/; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:40 Natura w Jedynce - Telewizja szympansów (Chimp TV) - txt. str. 777; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:35 Jedna Scena - Vabank; magazyn kulturalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2713; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Masz prawo znać prawo - odc. 6 Ślubne, nieślubne; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:50 Przepis dnia - /29/; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:05 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:10 Klan - odc. 2483 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:45 Sprawa dla reportera - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:40 Polska non stop - magazyn reporterów; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:25 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2714; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 34. Wieczory Humoru i Satyry - Lidzbark 2013 - Kaczmarek wiecznie żywy /2/; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Świat się kręci - /35/; widowisko publicystyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 19:15 Przepis dnia - /30/; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:00 Sport - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:10 Droga do Rio - Kronika; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:13 Rajdowe Samochodowe Mistrzostwa Polski - Rajd Dolnośląski; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:15 Pogoda - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9 20:30 Popiełuszko. Wolność jest w nas. - odc. 1/4 - txt. str. 777 AD; serial biograficzny kraj prod.Polska (2009); reż.:Rafał Wieczyński; wyk.:Karolina Demianiuk, Marek Frąckowiak, Zbigniew Zamachowski, Joanna Szczepkowska, Halina Łabonarska, Adam Woronowicz; STEREO/5.1/AD, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:35 Weekendowy Hit Jedynki - Indiana Jones i Świątynia Zagłady (Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom) - txt. str. 777; film przygodowy kraj prod.USA (1984); reż.:Steven Spielberg; wyk.:Harrison Ford, Kate Kapshaw, Puri Arish; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:45 Doom (Doom); film science fiction kraj prod.USA, Wielka Brytania, Niemcy, CZECHY (2005); reż.:Andrzej Bartkowiak; wyk.:Dwayne Johnson, Karl Urban, Rosamund Pike, Ben Daniels; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dozwolone od lat 18 01:30 Świat się kręci - /35/; widowisko publicystyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:20 Weekendowy magazyn filmowy; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:45 Cwał; komediodramat kraj prod.Polska (1995); reż.:Krzysztof Zanussi; wyk.:Bartosz Obuchowicz, Maja Komorowska, Andrzej Szenajch, Karolina Wajda - Nowakowska, Piotr Szwedes, Piotr Adamczyk, Sławomira Łozińska; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:40 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:55 Faceci do wzięcia - odc. 21/91 Wiódł ślepy kulawego; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:25 Lokatorzy - odc. 24/224 Lekcja botaniki; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:00 M jak miłość - odc. 361; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama 8:50 Pogoda 9:25, 9:55; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:40 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 989 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:15 Na dobre i na złe odc.158 - Pochopne oskarżenie; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:15 Banda pawianów - odc. 7/8 - Wojna o ziemię (Baboon Bandits - ep. 7/8 - Turf war); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2011); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:45 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - (86) Znachor - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:25 Szkoła życia - odc. 29 "Nauczycielka z przeszłością"; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:15 Pojedynek nie na żarty (8); widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:05 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 79 "O jeden promil za daleko" - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:45 Panorama Kraj; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:10 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 16:25 U Pana Boga w ogródku - odc. 7/12 - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:15 Szkoła życia - odc. 30 "Mamisynek"; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:35 Sport Telegram; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:45 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 18:50 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 14/77; teleturniej; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:25 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 989 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:00 Boscy w sieci - odc. 7 "Złoty Interes"; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 20:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 990 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:45 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 117 "Powrót do szkoły" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:15 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 118 "Walentynki" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:50 Dzięki Bogu już weekend - (19); program rozrywkowy; Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 23:05 Tylko dla dorosłych - (19); program satyryczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 16, Na żywo 23:25 Piąty Stadion LIVE - odc. 42; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:30 Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas - s. XI, odc. 7/22 (Crime Scene Investigation XI, ep. Bump and Grind) - txt. str. 777; serial sensacyjny kraj prod.USA, Kanada (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:25 Moja super eksdziewczyna (My Super Ex - Girlfriend) - txt. str. 777; komedia kraj prod.USA (2006); reż.:Ivan Reitmann; wyk.:Uma Thurmann, Anna Faris, Luke Wilson; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:15 Nowa - odc. 2; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:05 Ja to mam szczęście! - ulubione skecze 34; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 03:15 Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas - s. XI, odc. 7/22 (Crime Scene Investigation XI, ep. Bump and Grind); serial sensacyjny kraj prod.USA, Kanada (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 04:05 Zakończenie dnia TVP Gorzów Wielkopolski 06:30 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:00 Echa dnia; STEREO, 16:9 07:10 Pogoda - 18.10 - 1; STEREO, 16:9 07:15 Echa dnia - komentarze; STEREO, 16:9 07:31 Informacje lubuskie - dzień dobry - Informacje Lubuskie - dzień dobry 18.10.2013; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Co niesie dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:25 Pogoda - 18.10 - 2; STEREO, 16:9 08:35 Red, Hot, Chile - Polska; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:45 Przechodzień codzienny -; STEREO, 16:9 09:00 Czas na jazdę; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:20 Saga rodów - Ród Norblinów; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:45 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:20 30 lat po Wembley; program dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:15 Relacje; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:50 Antenowe remanenty - Kabaretowa scena Trójki - Przechowalnia - Walentynki w Tierieszkowie; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:30 Jak podbić Warszawę - Jak podbić Warszawę - Piotr Siwkiewicz; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Skarby prowincji. Mogilno; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:25 Polacy tu i tam - Magazyn polonijny (17); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:05 Red, Hot, Chile - Polska; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:20 Przechodzień codzienny -; STEREO, 16:9 14:30 Uwaga Równowaga; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:45 Debata: 15 lecie województwa lubuskiego - studio; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:01 Debata: 15 lecie województwa lubuskiego; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:00 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 16:11 Debata: 15 lecie województwa lubuskiego - studio; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:27 Debata: 15 lecie województwa lubuskiego; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:30 Klub Srebrnego Włosa; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:00 Mistrz Mowy Polskiej 2013; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:02 Debata: 15 lecie województwa lubuskiego - studio; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:17 Ekstraklasa kulturalna; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:31 Informacje lubuskie - flesz - Informacje lubuskie - flesz 18.10.2013; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:33 Pogoda 17:36 Kalejdoskop - Kalejdoskop 18.10.2013; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:55 Informacje lubuskie - flesz - Informacje lubuskie - flesz 18.10.2013; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:58 Pogoda 17:59 Wieś w odnowie; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:15 Karty na stół - Karty na stół 18.10.2013; program publicystyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:30 Informacje lubuskie - wydanie główne - Informacje lubuskie 18.10.2013; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:43 Pogoda 18:47 Informacje lubuskie - komentarze - Informacje lubuskie - komentarze 18.10.2013; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:00 Telekurier; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 19:30 Elementarz mam - odc. 7; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:01 Informacje lubuskie - flesz - Informacje lubuskie - flesz 18.10.2013; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 20:03 Pogoda 20:06 Kalejdoskop - Kalejdoskop 18.10.2013; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 20:22 Kalejdoskop - Kalejdoskop 18.10.2013; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 20:34 Kalejdoskop - Kalejdoskop 18.10.2013; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 20:44 Kalejdoskop - Kalejdoskop 18.10.2013; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 20:54 Informacje lubuskie - flesz - Informacje lubuskie - flesz 18.10.2013; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 20:57 Pogoda 21:00 Pogoda - 18.10 - 3; STEREO, 16:9 21:05 Echa dnia; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:15 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:40 Echa dnia - komentarze; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:55 Pogoda - 18.10 - 4; STEREO, 16:9 22:01 Informacje lubuskie - podsumowanie dnia - Informacje lubuskie 18.10.2013 -; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 22:24 Pogoda 22:35 Jestem gotowy na wszystko; film dokumentalny; reż.:Paweł Woldan; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:35 Uwaga Równowaga; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 23:50 Za zamkniętymi drzwiami - Akademia Muzyczna; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 00:10 Telekurier; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:40 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 6:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 8:15 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 47 9:00 Malanowski i Partnerzy Odcinek: 29 9:30 Malanowski i Partnerzy Odcinek: 30 10:00 Trudne sprawy Odcinek: 37 Sezon: 3 11:00 Dlaczego ja? Odcinek: 334 12:00 Nasz nowy dom Odcinek: 3 13:00 Czyja wina? Odcinek: 35 14:00 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 1760 14:45 Trudne sprawy Odcinek: 35 Sezon: 6 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Pogoda 16:15 Interwencja Odcinek: 1192 16:30 Malanowski i Partnerzy Odcinek: 589 Sezon: 11 17:00 Dlaczego ja? Odcinek: 472 18:00 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 1761 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 343 20:00 Tylko taniec - Got to Dance Odcinek: 6 Sezon: 4 22:00 Zdarzenie 0:00 Straż dzienna 2:50 Dziewczyny z fortuną Odcinek: 49 4:00 Tajemnice losu Odcinek: 1472 5:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! Odcinek: 2432 TVN 5:20 Rozmowy w toku Odcinek: 2219 6:20 Mango - Telezakupy 7:25 Na Wspólnej Odcinek: 1807 8:00 Dzień Dobry TVN Odcinek: 1272 11:10 Ukryta prawda Odcinek: 236 12:15 Szpital Odcinek: 110 13:15 W-11 wydział śledczy Odcinek: 1078 14:00 Wawa non stop Odcinek: 34 15:00 Ukryta prawda Odcinek: 237 16:00 Rozmowy w toku Odcinek: 2220 17:00 Szpital Odcinek: 111 18:00 Wawa non stop Odcinek: 35 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:35 Rajd Maroka Odcinek: 6 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! Odcinek: 3713 20:00 Kapitan Ameryka: Pierwsze starcie 22:40 Jonah Hex 0:20 Prawo Agaty Odcinek: 7 Sezon: 4 1:25 Kuba Wojewódzki Odcinek: 7 Sezon: 8 2:25 Rajd Maroka Odcinek: 6 2:30 Uwaga! Odcinek: 3713 2:45 Arkana magii Odcinek: 1078 4:05 Rozmowy w toku Odcinek: 2220 TV Polonia 06:10 Siła wyższa - odc. 4/13* - Bunt w klasztorze; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:00 Niezwykła Katarzyna; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:30 Karrypel kontra Groszki - odc. 1 - Latający Królik; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama 8:50 Pogoda 9:25, 9:55; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:30 Wilnoteka; magazyn kraj prod.Litwa (2013); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:50 Polonia w Komie - Hiszpania - Miguel (341); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 11:40 Galeria - odc. 29; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 931 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:30 Łamigłówka - Zamek Królewski II 2013; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:35 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 12:50 M jak miłość - odc. 995; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:50 Komisarz Alex - odc. 7 (seria I, odc. 7) - Śmiertelnie dobry plan - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:35 Zapiski Łazęgi - Kanał Królewski; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:50 Mój pierwszy dzień; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:25 Złotopolscy - odc. 798* - Casting; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Hala odlotów - Hala odlotów (s. II, odc. 4) - Czy bogaty może zrozumieć biednego; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:55 Galeria - odc. 29; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:20 Łamigłówka - Zamek Królewski II 2013; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:22 Polonia w Komie - Hiszpania - Miguel (341); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:55 To był rock! - Perfect '83; koncert; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:55 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 931 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:25 Ex Libris - 142; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:45 Dobranocka - Noddy w krainie zabawek - Robot i Gobliny, odc. 44 (Whiz and the goblins); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:30 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:40 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 20:50 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 530 - Specjaliści; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:45 Polonia w Komie - Japonia - sadzenie ryżu (342); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:45 Mistrz - txt. str. 777; dramat kraj prod.Polska (2005); reż.:Piotr Trzaskalski; wyk.:Konstantin Lawronenko, Jacek Braciak, Monika Buchowiec, Teresa Branna, Aurelia Georges, Monika Badowska, Adam Kowalski, Piotr Bienias, Piotr Kondrat; DOLBY SURROUND, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:45 Galeria - odc. 29; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:10 Łamigłówka - Zamek Królewski II 2013; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:15 Karrypel kontra Groszki - odc. 1 - Latający Królik; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Noddy w krainie zabawek - Robot i Gobliny, odc. 44 (Whiz and the goblins); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:35 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:45 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 530 - Specjaliści; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:40 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 04:20 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 931; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:50 Kramarz; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (1990); reż.:Andrzej Barański; wyk.:Roman Kłosowski, Bożena Adamek, Artur Barciś, Bogusz Bilewski, Zbigniew Buczkowski, Stanisława Celińska, Jerzy Cnota, Władysław Dewoyno, Bożena Dykiel, Antoni Jurasz; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:20 Bydgoszcz Hit Festiwal - Gwiazda Festiwalu (dzień polski); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych